This invention relates to a riding lawn mower with a motor section having an engine mounted on a rear portion of a vehicle body, and a grass catcher for collecting grass clippings from a mower unit.
A conventional riding lawn mower of the type noted above, as shown in Japanese Patent Application “Kokai” No. 2002-101725 (Patent Document 1) (paragraph [0009], FIG. 1), has a grass catcher 8 disposed above an engine hood 5. Another example of such lawn mower has a grass catcher disposed at the rear end of a body frame as shown in Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 2568257 (Patent Document 2) (paragraph [0012], FIG. 1).
With the grass catcher located according to the technique shown in Patent Document 1, an increase in the capacity of the grass catcher will result in an increased height of the grass catcher, tending to hamper rearward visibility from the driving platform. Besides, the weight of the grass catcher and grass clippings collected therein tends to raise the height of gravitational center of the entire lawn mower.
With the grass catcher located according to the technique shown in Patent Document 2, an increase in the capacity of the grass catcher will cause the grass catcher to project to a large extent rearward from the body frame, thereby increasing the longitudinal dimensions of the entire lawn mower.